Allow me the use of your horns
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: That stupid cow always got on Reborn's nerves. But those horns were just far too tempting.
1. Chapitre 1

_Welcome again! Ah... I should really stop looking through the kink memes... They're too tempting. ;A; Anon, I hope you like this!_

**Warning: **_Masturbation, Improper use of horns_

**Pairing:**_ Adult! Reborn solo_

**Allow Me the Use of Your Horns**

The horns had always seemed to look ridiculous. But then, many things were ridiculous to Reborn. So, the day he found them on the floor of his bedroom after a frustrating meeting, he knew the perfect thing to resolve his frustration.

His hand idly groped his cock through his pants; masturbation had never enticed him. Why would he need his hand's stimulation when he had Bianchi at his side, ready and willing? Not that he'd been tempted recently for any sort of sexual activity with his self-proclaimed 'wife'. Nothing tempted him much these days.

Except for that damn cow. His gained nonchalance, his growth spurt that had him almost on par with Reborn, and that forsaken deepened, sensual voice... grated on his every nerve.

Reborn would never admit that the stupid cow was actually a little attractive. Nor would he admit that there was a slight chance that he'd begun having certain dreams containing certain stupid cows in certain compromising positions... No, no, Reborn was much too good for such petty things as those.

And yet... His fingers traced the smooth, sharp curve of the horn in his hand as he slowly made his way to his bed. The point was much too sharp for penetration. It would definitely cause some damage. His fingers were searching in his drawer with that thought in mind.

His pants were already tightening at the prospect of what he was about to do. He lay the horn beside him and stood, one hand holding the lube he'd managed to find. The little bottle was still full, reminding him of his currently non-existent love life.

His zipper was pulled down swiftly; his pants and boxers followed soon after. His eyes glanced back for the horn laying upon his bed. Should he really do it? Wouldn't the cow notice something...off about them?

Frankly, Reborn didn't really care anymore. His fingers closed about his erection and stroked. His breathing quickly hitched as he continued his ministrations, lowering himself to his knees before his bed.

He grasped at the bottle of lube with one hand, popping the lid open and turning it upside down on his palm. The liquid squirted all over, overflowing and dripping onto the sheets underneath his hand. He fumbled as his hand squeezed his cock; his wet hand released the lube and grasped the horn.

Reborn had never bottomed. He'd never had any sort of penetration anywhere _near_ that area. But he knew the general idea of it.

His fingers gently prodded at his backside; the flat end of the horn pressing at his cheek as he grimaced when a finger successfully entered him. The feeling was inexplicably strange. He vaguely wondered what made it so great for other men.

A second finger forced its way into him; by this time, Reborn was sweating lightly and had pressed his forehead to the edge of his bed. He scissored his fingers, a weak attempt at widening the entrance for the larger object he would surely force inside himself.

He busied himself with pleasuring his cock, needing something to distract him from the light twinges of pain from his backside. His breath was coming in quick pants, quickening as both his hand and fingers began pumping. It was difficult to find the rhythm, but he succeeded nonetheless.

His vision waned; he slipped his fingers out and stopped pumping to use both hands for the insertion. The horn was difficult to push in. Its edges scraped unpleasantly at his internal walls, and he was forced to stop more than once to relax.

Reborn grimaced as he felt the curve of the horn reach his cheeks; that was as far as he could get the horn in. He panted for breath, his cock aching despite the pain of the insertion.

He pulled it back out, using one hand so his other could return to pleasuring him. The stimulation escalated; the horn was brushing something that kept sending immeasurable waves of pleasure each time it was touched. He arched his back and angled the horn to hit that spot.

And he lost it after that. His moans were released with each touch against that special spot. His hand desperately trying to keep pace with his frenzied pumping from behind.

His climax came far too soon. His vision went black as his cum came out in white streams and splattered against his rug. He was still for several moments, coming down from his high.

He stirred, the horn in his ass moving with him. His hand moved behind him to pull it out, just as the door opened.

"Reborn, have you seen my..."

Damn that stupid cow.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated. And, anon, I really hope this was what you were looking for._

_PS: YES, this is going to have a part two. I was...persuaded into it. T3T So please, stay tuned!_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Second part to _Allow Me the Use of Your Horns. _Continued at the request of my lovely gf; how dare you make me do this!? JK, JK, I love you, baby. Here's a present from me to you! I hope this makes you feel better._

_And, on another note, I do realize that right now on my poll, the 10027 and this one are TIED (at this very moment in time when I wrote this A/N anyway)... Sadly, October 29__th__ is the one-year anniversary of me and my gf. And, of course, considering she was already waiting for this.... Yes, I do give her porn as a present. I'm just that amazing. So here's to hoping she likes this!_

**Status: **_Unbeta'd due to lack of time, will be beta'd tomorrow_

**Warnings: **_Yaoi (male sex), LEMON, graphic sexual content_

**Pairing:**_ Adult! Reborn and TYL!Lambo_

**Chapitre 2**

Lambo was perplexed. He was sure he'd left his horns right at his bedside before he went to sleep the previous night. Now they were nowhere in sight. He'd scoured the large house, inside and out, but had found no trace of his horns at all.

Normally, he'd just wait until they were found by one of the maids or butlers, but for some unfathomable reason, he was anxious to find them today. It was as if some unseen force were pressing against his gut, making it clench in anxiety and having him hurry throughout the house in search of them.

The strangest thing though was that Reborn came surfacing in his thoughts. He stopped walking, nearly toppling a bustling maid behind him. Reborn must have them! It was the only reason that could explain his anxiety and the constant thoughts on the Arcobelano...

His footsteps were heavy on the floor as he did his best to _calmly_ walk to Reborn's room. If that man tried anything with his horns.. Lambo didn't want to think of what he may end up doing to Reborn if any harm came to his beloved horns.

The door was before him now. And Lambo had been standing before it for a full minute without moving. His hand came up and hovered over the doorknob. He clenched it, frustrated that he was _slightly_ afraid that if he were wrong and Reborn _didn't_ have his horns... Well, it was better not to dwell on those thoughts.

With that resolve, he forced his hand on the knob and turned it, stepping forward as the door swung. "Reborn, have you seen my..." The words died in his throat as black eyes swiveled to meet his.

His horns, his beloved horns...

"Stupid cow, you should have knocked first." Reborn stood, no expression of shame upon his visage at the fact that he was naked, one of Lambo's horns still protruding from behind him and cum sticking to the rug at his feet and dripping from his hand.

Lambo was speechless. He could find absolutely no words. Reborn stood before him, _naked_ above all else, and his horns.... Dear god, his _horn_! "Pull that _out_!" His yell made Reborn frown.

The Arcobelano glanced behind him, spying the horn. "Ah," a smirk lifted the corners of his mouth as he turned towards Lambo once more. "Come and take it, stupid cow."

Lambo gaped at the command. At least, it had _sounded_ like a command. A command Lambo refused to act upon.

Yet, his legs moved of their own accord, slowly bringing him closer to Reborn. The curl on Reborn's lips went higher as his black eyes focused intently upon Lambo's own brilliantly green ones. A cold shiver ran down Lambo's frame at the predatory look that enveloped Reborn's eyes.

"Just take it, stupid cow..." Reborn whispered, his voice a sultry purr that threatened to take hold of Lambo's conscious and bend it to his will. He felt himself sway and took a half-step away from the Arcobelano. Reborn's smirk widened even more as he mimicked the step, going forward instead.

"Here." Reborn's hand took his, guiding it slowly forward and behind him. He shut his eyes and tried his best not to let his hand tremble so much. His fingers brushed against bare skin, and he flinched, closed eyes squeezing together as he focused on his breathing.

A sharp point scraped against his palm. His fingers slowly closed over it, the familiar shape of his horn now in his hand, yet still lodged within Reborn. He wanted to open his eyes, really he did, but he could _feel_ that infuriating smirk on Reborn's face as he pressed closer.

He shivered as warm breath brushed against his cheek. He cracked his eyes open, widening them as Reborn was centimeters away. The Arcobelano's curly sideburns tickled against his cheek as Reborn leaned closer and stopped near his ear. Vaguely, Lambo wondered why there was such heavy breathing in the room.

"Just pull it out, stupid cow," and he did; his fingers tightened and pulled. The horn was released with a _pop_ and Reborn's breath left him in a subtle gasp that Lambo did not fail to catch.

And they were at each other; Reborn pressing Lambo back, dominating him wholly and entirely as they tumbled over onto the floor; Lambo hopelessly lost, allowing Reborn to take charge as he attempted to reign in what little self-control he had that shattered instantly whenever he managed to even grasp as little as a point of it.

Hands groped and explored, impatiently pushing aside jacket and shirt to fully expose the previously only half-exposed chest of the Thunder guardian. Lambo shuddered as lithe fingers pranced over his torso and pinched mercilessly at his nipples.

"R-Reborn.." He keened softly, feeling the hardness of the Arcobelano pressed against his abdomen, hot and sticky from the earlier release. Teeth nipped insistently at his collarbone, and he was suddenly pulled up by the collar of his cow-print shirt, only to have it removed and thrown out of sight.

His head smacked painfully against the rug, hardly cushioned from the impact. Reborn ignored his pained whine and lowered himself, taking one of Lambo's nipples into his mouth and rubbing the nub against his teeth with his tongue. A pleased grin split his lips as Lambo jerked beneath him at the painfully pleasing feeling.

His fingers continued the path downward, easily unbuckling Lambo's belt and shoving the leather aside to gain access to the button and zipper beneath. Touches were ghosted upon the teenager's groin, teasing as he lowered the pants and removed them. Reborn sat up, grazing his eyes over the teenager's now freely exposed body.

Lambo's black hair was hopelessly tousled, slightly fanning out as he panted for breath, head turned to the side. His eyes were closed, not tightly nor pained, and his lips were pink from being pressed together at intervals. His nipples were rosy and pink from the earlier treatment. Reborn's eyes lit in amusement as he saw the horn previously inside him still within in Lambo's grasp. His tongue lapped at his lips, a devious idea already formed.

Lambo heard Reborn rustling over him, yet he was much too caught up trying to supply more oxygen into his lungs to take much notice. He _did_ notice, however, when the horn was pried from his grip. His eyes opened, head turning to look at Reborn through heavily-lidded, smoldering eyes. He watched the Arcobelano spread lube over his fingers, spreading the contents as evenly as he could.

His gaze was caught as Reborn caught him looking, and he was presented with that infuriatingly smug smirk once again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Reborn's fingers drifted down, brushing against his erection and then circling at his puckered entrance. He jerked as pressure was applied and attempted to wriggle away.

Reborn clucked his tongue, leaning over him and pressing his other hand to his hip. "Stupid cow, relax and it won't hurt." Lambo's retort was lost as their lips touched for the first time.

The kiss was a novelty for Lambo. At fifteen, he had yet to lose his precious _'first kiss'_, yet here he was, letting Reborn steal his first... his first _everything_. He hardly noticed when Reborn leaned back, the single digit inside him stilling as whatever Reborn saw on his face made him stop.

A tender lick passed over his cheeks. "Don't cry, stupid cow." A sob escaped Lambo as he realized that he was indeed crying. He shook his head, bringing his hand up to press against his mouth. "You stole it..."

Reborn frowned, flexing his finger within Lambo. He knew the Bovino youth was crying for something, exactly what he wasn't sure, but the constricting heat around his finger was incredibly distracting. "Stole what?"

Lambo cursed himself. Here he was, about to lose his virginity to Reborn, _completely against his will by the way,_ and he was crying because Reborn stole his first kiss. It was pathetic, completely and utterly pathetic. But it meant so much to him. A kiss was shared between people who loved each other, and Reborn... Reborn didn't love him.

A choked cry escaped his lips as two more fingers were suddenly inserted inside him. Reborn leaned back over him, pressing open mouthed kisses to Lambo's neck as the youth shivered and sobbed lightly. His fingers scissored, searching for that spot he knew would make Lambo's attention return to what was at hand.

The minute Lambo jerked Reborn immediately knew he had found his mark. He abused it, watching the youth's face morph from pained to pleasured. It was difficult to explain the gnawing feeling that had sprung up when Lambo's tears had begun to flow. Of course, Reborn made it a point to never mix pleasure with _feelings_ when it wasn't necessary... But the stupid cow had to go and shove his own rules in his face.

Lambo writhed as Reborn kept hitting that _one_ spot inside him. It was so agonizingly _good_. Yet, there was something missing. Something didn't fit into this somehow..

And then there was something pushing at his entrance, Reborn's fingers stretching him to help accommodate the object. Lambo opened his mouth and released a pained cry as Reborn shoved his own _horn_ inside him.

He was grateful that Reborn allowed him to get accustomed to the intrusion. He didn't think he'd be able to handle more in an instant. But his gratification was short-lived; no sooner had he relaxed, Reborn began viciously pumping the horn, pressing it in as far as it could go before pulling it back, only to shove it back in once more.

Lambo's speech was reduced to groaning pants. The horn _hurt_; the edges scraped painfully at his insides, but pressed so tantalizingly against his prostate to slightly even out the pain and had him hanging on the brink of both, unable to know which feeling was truer.

Reborn's black eyes hungrily watched the youth writhe and cry out beneath him. He lowered his free hand, keeping the other pumping furiously at the horn, and spread lube all over his palm, breath coming out in heavy pants as he reached to his own erection and quickly slathered as much of the lube as he could over himself.

A loud _pop_ resounded as Reborn pulled out the horn, more forcefully than intended. Lambo hissed as he felt a harsher scraping. He had no time to inquire, or even to check himself, before Reborn was pushing at his entrance, holding his hips in place to prevent any unnecessary movement that might cause further injury to the youth.

Lambo tried his best, he really did, to hold in his pathetic whimpers of pain as he felt his virgin hole stretched wider than he'd have thought imaginable. He was choking, unable to draw breath past the pain that overwhelmed his system.

Lips were suddenly over his gasping, open ones, pushing breath into his heaving lungs. The rush of oxygen had his head spinning, colors blurred together and he couldn't discern up from down, left from right. The spell vanished almost as instantly as it came, and he became aware that Reborn was already thrusting, pulling his hips to meet the thrusts and going deeper with each one.

The moment he realized it, pleasure was quick to replace his surprise. It wasn't long before he was clutching at Reborn's shoulders, pushing his own hips to meet the thrusts without the aide of Reborn's hands to do so.

The gnawing feeling was back again, biting at Lambo's withering conscience as Reborn continued to pound at him. A choked cry escaped him as Reborn clamped onto his neck, biting and sucking fervently as one hand slipped between their damp bodies to wrap around Lambo's neglected cock. The pumps easily found the rhythm with Reborn's thrusts, and Lambo was in sensation overload.

His vision blackened at the corners, before everything went white in an instant. He could hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing but that wonderful, complete fulfillment in this instant. The first thing he became of aware of as he came to was the heavy breathing against his neck, puffs of air hot against his feverish neck.

His mind grasped for something to say, _anything_, just something that he could say! "M-My horns…" He mentally smacked himself. His _horns_? Was that really something to say to the person who'd just screwed you with your weapons and his cock?

A soft chuckle reverberated against his chest, slick with sweat and his own essence. "Stupid cow... Always have to ruin it..." Reborn lifted himself up, slowly pulling himself out of Lambo as the youth hissed at the action.

His brilliantly green eyes blinked before gazing up at Reborn. The Arcobelano met his gaze, stilling his movements as Lambo regarded him. He wasn't sure as to the thoughts within the Bovino youth's mind, but he was sure he was the star of many of them.

"Stupid cow.."

_Smack!_

Reborn's head hit the carpet from the impact received from Lambo's sudden punch. The youth was standing, legs shaking at the effort to hold his weight after the recent activities. "You _jerk!_ You.. You.." Lambo was unable to finish his sentence, tears brimming in his eyes and running down his cheeks. He whirled around and limped his way out, attempting to keep as much of his shattered dignity as he could.

Somehow, that insane gnawing feeling was back as Reborn sat up again, touching the spot on his jaw where Lambo's fist had met. _'That stupid cow will get over it..'_ And yet, Reborn couldn't bring himself to believe it.

-.-.-.-.-

……_This calls for a third installment.. I can't just leave it there. UGH. No, you guys are horrible! XD First convincing me to write a part two, and now I'm forcing myself to write a THIRD part? O-oh, I'm such deep shit.._

_Anyway, important announcement guys. There IS a poll on my profile. The Reborn and Lambo will now stand for this part's third installment. So, if you want this to be updated ASAP, go and vote! Only YOU can help this story be written!_

_Oh, and I promised my November away to NaNoWriMo, which, in case you don't know, basically means that for all of November, I must work on a novel completely from scratch and write fifty-thousand words within the month. Yes, I do love to torture myself, apparently._

_Anyway, please review. Feedback is greatly appreciated! And happy anniversary, babe! I love you!_

_PS: I love all you readers, too!_ _(And this is most likely the longest lemon I've ever written....I feel accomplished!)_


End file.
